Apa Kau Ingat?
by Alpha Jjk
Summary: Mendapatkan telpon di tengah malam dari Indonesia saja sudah membuatnya menyerngitkan dahi kebingung. Di tambah Indonesia menanyakan hal yang lebih membuatnya kebingungan. "Apa kau ingat saat pertama kita bertemu?" "Apa kau ingat saat pertempuran kita?" (BL! male!indo x Netherlans. genre mungkin gak sesuai))


Apa Kau Ingat?

Hetalia fanfic by hatsumi piyopiyo

Disclaimer: Hetalia—Axis Power belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning! : BL, male x male. Agak susah di mengerti tapi cobalah pahami *apaan*

Typo (mungkin).

Summary:

Mendapatkan telpon di tengah malam dari Indonesia saja sudah membuatnya menyerngitkan dahi kebingung. Di tambah Indonesia menanyakan hal yang lebih membuatnya kebingungan.

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kita bertemu?"

"Apa kau ingat saat pertempuran kita?"

keterangan:

 _'...'_ : omongan orang di seberang terlpon.

"..." : ngobrol langsung.

* * *

'21:39, tanggal 16. huh? pantas saja suasana nya ramai'

Indonesia bergumam dalam hati saat melihat jam tangan -yang di lengkapi dengan tanggal di dalam nya- yang melingkar di tangan nya.

Kemudian senyum kecil tercipta saat dirinya yang tengah berlajan pulang setelah bekerja melihat sekeliling jalan yang di hiasi dengan pernak pernik seperti bendera -dari mulai kecil hingga besar- , Ada juga beberapa lampu kecil warna warni dan yang paling membuat nya tertarik adalah gapura yang sudan di hias sedemikian rupa dengan nuansa perjuangan dan merah putih yang kental.

Ah, coba kalau setiap hari begini..pasti menyenangkan.

Sayang ini hanya terjadi setahun sekali, hanya terjadi di hari kemerdekaan saja.

Indonesia menghentikan langkah nya. Sebuah gambar terpampang di salah satu tembok, gambar yang membuat nya tersenyum miring. Sebuah gambar yang menceritakan pasukan Indonesia yang menodongkan senjata laras panjang pada pasukan Belanda yang terlihat mengangkat kedua tangan nya tanda menyerah.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan nya, tapi Indonesia langsung mengambil smartphone yang ada di saku nya. Dia menekan beberapa digit no sebelum akhirmya mendekatkan smartphone itu di telinga nya.

"Hai, lama tidak mendengar kabar mu, nether"

.

.

.

Netherland menatap bosan pada beberapa dokumen yang ada di tangan nya. Sudah larut malam seperti ini tapi bosnya masih saja menyuruh nya memeriksa beberapa laporan yang sudah di berikan para menteri.

"Arg..sial! Ini harusnya kan bukan tugas ku!.tapi tugas nya!" Erang nya jengkel seraya mengacak rambut jabrik yang menjulang keatas itu.

Drtt..drtt..drtt..

Tangan nya langsung berhenti saat merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Kalau dari bos nya dia bersumpah akan langsung mengomeli bos kurang ajar nya karna sudah berani-beraninya membuat dia bekerja hingga larut malam seperti ini!

Tapi niatnya tak terwujud, karna dahi nya langsung menyerngit kebingungan saat melihat nama si penelepon yang terpampang di layar smartphone nya.

'Indonesia'

Buru-buru dia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan smartphone di telinga nya.

"Halo, tumbem sekali kau menelpon"

 _'Hai, lama tidak mendengar kabar mu, nether'_

"Kabar ku cukup baik, hei kau menelpon bukan hanya untuk menanyakan kabar bukan?"

Bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan nya, yang netherland dengar dari seberang sana hanya suara kekehan.

 _'Tentu saja bukan, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu'_

"Pertanyaan apa-"

 _'Apa kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?'_

Sekali lagi netherland menyerngitkan dahi nya kebinggungan. Fakta jika Indonesia menelpon nya larut malam begini saja sudah membuat nya kebingungan -meski sebenar nya ada rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti hati nya- dan sekarang Indonesia malah bertanya hal aneh begini. Apa ini benar Indonesia? Atau jangan-jangan Indonesia sedang mabuk sampai melantur begini?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Kau mabuk?"

Si penelpon di seberang sana mendecih tidak suka.

 _'Mana mungkin aku mabuk! Cepat jawab saja!'_

Mendengar nada memaksa itu membuat Netheland mau tak mau lansung memangingat pertemuan pertama mereka di pelabuhan Banten, pertemuan yang sangat menggelikan tapi selalu mampu membuat netherland tersenyum mengingat nya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melupakan bocah berlumuran lumpur yang menyambut ku di dermaga.

.

.

.

 _Dari salah satu ajudan nya netherland menemukan Sumber rempah yang melimpah di salah satu Negara di asia. Negara tropis yang kaya akan Sumber daya alam membuat nya tidak membuang waktu dan langsung berlayar menuju Negara itu._

 _Menurut ajudannya, mereka harus berlabuh di pelabuhan Banten. Dia tak banyak protes, toh dia tak tau apa" soal Negara ini._

 _Saat diri nya turun. di depan nya seorang anak berlumuran lumpur tengah tersenyum seakan dirinya sedang meyambut orang-orang yang akan turun dari kapal._

 _"Anda baru sampai di sini,sir?" Tanya nya, anak itu tersenyum ramah. Dan entah kenapa netherland terpaku melihat senyuman ini._

 _"Um, ya. Dan sedang apa kau di sini nak? Ini bukan tempat untuk anak kecil bermain" penjelasan netheland malah membuat anak itu menggembungkan pipi nya kesal._

 _"Tapi sir, kakek majapahit selalu berpesan pada ku untuk menyambut orang yang baru datang ke sini"_

 _Mendengar nya netherland terdiam, majapahit? Kalau tak salah itu salah satu kerajaan besar di daerah ini kan? Tapi kenapa anak ini bisa kenal kerajaan tua seperti itu-. Tunggu..ah sekarang netherland tau. Jadi anak ini sama seperti nya yah._

 _"Kau..personifikasi Negara ini?" Tanya nya dengan cukup serius, namun anak itu malah tersenyum polos sambil mengangguk semangat._

 _"Ya! Nama ku Indonesia! Tapi tuan bisa memanggil ku nesia!" Ucap nya semangat._

 _Dan untuk kesekian kali di hari pertamanya menginjakan kaki di Negara ini, dirinya selalu berhasil di buat terpesona pada bocah di depan nya._

.

.

Indonesia mendengus mendengar jawaban netherland. Hei, jangan salahkan dia kalau dulu dia menyambut nya dengan tubuh penuh lumpur! Karna saat itu dia langsung berlari tanpa melihat jalan menuju pelabuhan saat dirinya mendengar akan ada kapal baru yang berlabuh dan membuat nya sempat jatuh tersungkur di kubangan lumpur. Sejujurnya dia malu tampil penuh lumpur di depan tamu yang baru datang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pesan dari kakek Majapahit untuk langsung menyambut tamunyang baru datang adalah yang utama bagi nya.

"Maaf saja kalau yang menyambut mu adalah bocah penuh lumpur"

Giliran netherland yang tertawa pelan di seberang sana. kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka.

Indonesia melanjutkan berjalan -setelah dia sempat berhenti karma memperhatikan gambar di tembok tadi - menuju rumah nya dengan tangan yang masih menempelkan smartphone di telinga nya, kepala nya sedikit menengadah.

"Lalu... Apa kau masih ingat pertempuran kita?" Indonsia bertanya dengan nada pelan, tapi sanggup di dengar netherland.

 _'Ya, aku masih ingat soal itu..'_

 _._

.

.

 _Indonesia mengacungkan bambu runcing nya di depan netherland yang jatuh terduduk di depan nya. Kecewa, marah, frustasi semua itu berkecamuk dalam hati nya. Saat menyadari jika netherland yang selalu menemani nya. Netherland yang selalu mendukung dan mengajari nya segala hal untuk menjadi seorang personifikasi yang baik untuk negara nya ternyata tega menusuk nya dari belakang. Kembali hati nya berdenyut nyeri._

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini neth?" Indonesia berkata lirih, kepalanya tertunduk tapi pegangan pada bambu runcing nya semakin mengerat. Bibir nya kembali terbuka untuk melanjutkan ucapan nya "Jadi..semuanya palsu? Semua perhatian mu, semua yang kau lakukan pada ku, bahkan..pernyataan Cinta mu pada ku semuanya palsu?"_

 _Pernyataan Cinta huh?_

 _Yah, saat itu mereka duduk berdua di kabin kapal netherland, netherland bilang besok pagi dia akan pulang ke negaranya tapi akan segera kembali ke indonesia. suasana sangat damai saat itu. Indonesia ingat satu hal tentang hari itu, ketika netherland menggenggam erat tangan nya dengan wajah yang memerah dan berkata 'aku..mencinta mu!' Tentu saja Indonesia langsung ikut memerah. Tak ada jawaban dari Indonesia untuk pernyataan itu. yang ada hanya tawa lepas indonesia, tawa polos yang mengungkap kan rasa senang nya._

 _"tidak..itu bukan bohong. Aku sungguh mencin-"_

 _"Diam!" Indonesia berteriak menghentikan ucapan netherland, bambu runcing sudah berapa tepat di depan hidung personifikasi negara kincir angin itu. Mata mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan yan sarat akan emosi yang tidak terdefinisikan namanya._

 _"Kau sudah kalah, tolong pergilah. Jangan buat orang-orang di sini semakin menderita!"_

 _"Nesia.."_

 _"Ku mohon, pergi lah"_

 _Dan hari itu Indonesia sudah bersumpah untuk mengubur semua perasaan nya pada netherland dalam-dalam. Berharap semua perasaan nya akan lenyap suatu hari nanti._

.

.

.

Namun nyatanya, perasaan nya tidak pernah hilang-meski dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya secara gamblang- Dia sendiri bingung kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Awal nya Indonesia mengira setelah berjalan nya waktu perasaan nya akan perlahan memudar dan lenyap begitu saja. Tapi.. Hingga detik ini, selama apapun mereka terpisah perasaan nya pada netherland masih sama seperti berberapa tahun lalu.

Dia jadi penasaran apakah perasaan netherland pada nya masih sama seperti dulu? Atau si kepala tulip itu malah sibuk mengincar orang lain?

Tersenyum miring.

 _'Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal seperti itu Nesia? '_

Indonesia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan netherland. Well, sebenar nya dia sendiri bingung kenapa tiba-tiba gatal ingin menanyakan semua itu dan malah bernostalgia di tengah perjalan pulang. Ah Indonesia mungkin hanya iseng agar perjalanan nya terasa tidak sepi, mungkin.

Dia tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin perjalanan pulang ku tidak sepi saja. Dan sekarang aku sudah sampai rumah jadi ..telpon nya ku tutup "

 _'Apa mak-'_

...

 _'Tidak ada, hanya ingin perjalanan pulang ku tidak sepi saja. Dan sekarang aku sudah sampai rumah jadi ..telpon nya ku tutup'_

Netherland menyerngit bingung.

"Apa mak-"

Tut.. Tut..

Dan sambungan telepon benar-benar di matikan.

Netherland menatap layar smartphone nya yang kini menampilkan layar hitam. Hei apa-apaan itu, dia yang menelpon , membuat nya bernostalgia dan kemudian memutuskan telpon dengan tiba-tiba. Memang, netherland selalu gagal paham dengan apa yang di pikirkan si pemuda yang selalu membuatnya terpesona itu.

Niat nya menyalakan ponsel nya untuk kembali menelpon Indonesia, tapi saat dirinya melihat tanggal yang tertera di layar ponsel nya dia malah tersenyum. Dia mengetik beberapa nomor dengan cepat dan tanpa basa-basi dia berbicara cepat saat orang yang dia telpon mengangkat.

"Siapkan pesawat segera! Yang tercepat! Aku ingin sampai di Indonesia sebelum jam 7 pagi waktu indonsia!"

Dan dengan seenak nya dia menutup panggilan telpon tanpa tau bahwa ajudan yang dia telpon masih terbingung-bingung dengan perintah nya.

 **END.**

 **Dan scroll ke bawah coba.**

 **Err.. Sebenarnya ini niatnya buat 17 agustus tapi apalah daya malas menyerang *apaan***

 **Dan ada yang beranggapan sama kay aku kalau perayaan kemerdekaan tahun ini yang paling meriah dan keren? Apalagi saatada kereta kencan itu super keren!**

 **Maaf kalau semisal nya gaje sebenernya aku ngetik daerah (?) ending tanpa pikir panjang. untuk wajah Indonesia silahkan berimajinasi sendiri.**

 **Ah.. Jangan lupa review nya.**

 **Omake.**

Indonesia keluar dari Istana Merdeka dengan wajah yang tersenyum bangga. Hei bagaimana tida.. Menyaksikannya rangkaian acara yang meriah sebelum dan sesudah pengibaran bendera yang sangat meriah sudah membuat nya sangat bahagia, apalagi saat bendera merah-putih yang di iringi lagu kebanggaan berkibar. sungguh jika Indonesia tidak menahan dirinya mungkin saja sedari tadi dia akan menangis saking terharu nya.

Dia berjalan dengan girang ke arah kereta kencana nya -ini pemberian bos nya, tapi untuk hari ini saja- yang pintu nya sudah di bukan oleh salah satu ajudan nya.

"Kau menikmati pesta mu tuan Putri? "

Indonesia tersentak mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari dalam kereta kencana, fia langsung saja masuk dan menemukan seorang pria berbadan tegap dengam rambut pirang yang menjulang keatas tengah tersenyum miring pada nya.

"Netherland! Tapi.. Bagaimana kau bisa di sini! Terlebih di kerena kencana ku! " teriak Indonesia

Yang di teriaki malah terlihat santai, bahkan sekarang tengah menghisap cerutu rokok nya dengan gaya khas.

"Hanya berkunjung" jawab nya singkat.

Kemudian hanya keheningan dan asap dari cerutu rokok netherlands yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini, Indonesia Hendak membuka suara berusaha mencairkan suasana tapi gagal saat ternyata netherland yang membuka suara duluan.

"Kenapa kau mematikan telpon semalam? "

"Aku kan sudah bilang-"

"Padahal aku ada pertanyaan juga"

Kening Indonesia mengerut kebingungan. "Apa pertanyaan mu? "

Netherland balik menatap Indonesia, mata mereka bertemu. Indonsia bergerak gelisah, sementara netherland tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau ingat soal pernyataan cinta ku? Dan juga.. Apa jawaban mu untuk pernyataan itu? Aku ingin jawaban mu sekarang juga"

Indonesia tertegun, wajah nya langsung terasa panas. Sadar tidak sadar dia tersenyum ,senyum manis yang membuat netherland ikut tersenyum.

 **END beneran -".**


End file.
